THE BIG FOUR: the Hogwarts years
by Destialrox
Summary: What Happens when you put together the big four at hogwarts? Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey Everybody! You might know me by previous names such as Prongslet101, or Jolupo4ever, but now I go by this current name. Me and my very good friend decided we would write this fan fiction together.

C: Hello!

Me: Okay. We hope you guys like this! We don't own anything Mentioned in this fic!

-This is a line break-

Rapunzel  
>"Rachel Dear! Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!" a woman yelled up the stairs. "Coming Mother" a voice yelled down. A young girl. about the age of eleven stumbled into view, pulling a giant trunk and owl cage behind her. "Jim! grab the trunk! Rachel!" the woman at the bottom of the stairs yelled. "Here is a granola bar, Let's get moving people!" Rachel tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear and hurried down the stairs. today was the start of her school year at Hogwarts and she couldn't be more excited! she dreamed of this day since she was five and her parents told her that she was a witch! she couldn't wait to see what friends she would make!<p>

Hiccup  
>"Dad! Dad! Get up! I'm gonna be late!" a boy about the age of eleven yelled at his father, auburn hair falling into his eyes. "I'm coming! I'm coming! keep your shirt on Henrey!" a man about 6' 5" with similar features to the boy came down the stairs. The boy, Henrey, suddenly got very quiet and asked "What If nobody likes me?" the man sighed and hugged Henrey to him "of course people will like you! Who wouldn't?" he gave his son a clap on the back "now let's get you to Hogwarts!" the boy grinned and followed his father out the door, Holding his pure black cat, toothless.<p>

Merida  
>"Miranda! Are you going to come down anytime soon? We need to leave!" a brunette woman called upstairs in a stern voice, hands on her hips. "Calm down Mum! I'll be down in just a second!" Her mother sighed, not even wincing at the loud banging noises emitting from her daughters room. She was used to it by now. "Ready!" came a loud cry, followed by a bedroom door banging open. out of it came a young girl of about eleven, her blue eyes shining and her long red hair bouncing around behind her as she descended the stairs arms full of the suit cases and a cage containing a small white owl, Willow. "C'mon Mum!" she said happily, rushing past her mother "I can't wait any longer. I'm going t' Hogwarts!"<p>

Jack  
>"CRASH!" a loud sound came from upstairs. a Young boy around the age of eleven had skidded into a wall bringing down the paintings on it. It probably didn't help matters that his trunk rammed into him at the same time. "JACK!" a woman from downstairs yelled "WHAT WAS THAT?" the young boy winced at the tone in his mothers voice. "NOTHING" He yelled back, dragging his trunk behind him. He ran through the kitchen and was out the door yelling "C"MON MOM! LET"S GO!" the woman chuckled and went upstairs to grab her coat. the boy, already in the car winced as his mother's voice carried out to him "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 'Uh oh' the boy thought 'not a great way to start the first school year' though he technically wasn't even at school yet. and he had a 2 hour ride to the train station. 'this is gonna be a long trip' he sighed to himself<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**E: Hello all! Me again! Thanks for the wonderful reviews we have gotten!**

**C: YOU ALL GET COOKIES!**

**E: That wasn't what we agree…..**

**C: COOKIES! *skips off to kitchen to retrieve cookies***

**E: Okay, while I go get C out of the kitchen, you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Rachel sat on the train in a compartment all to herself. So far she hadn't made any friends besides the woman with the sugar cart. Rachel was disrupted from her musings by the door of her compartment opening and a boy with auburn hair walked in timidly. "Hi!" Rachel piped up excitedly. "H…Hi? Um… is someone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." He asked. "No! Nobody else is sitting here! Sit down please! My name is Rachel, what's yours?" the boy sat down and answered quietly "Henrey" a black cat then jumped down onto henrey's lap. "Who's this cutie?" she asked, scratching the cats head. "This is Toothless!" was all henrey got out before the door was thrown open by two bickering students. One girl with wild red curls and a boy with shockingly white hair. "HI!" Rachel piped up again, alerting the bickering couple to their presence. "Oh! Ah'm sorry!" the girl spoke with a clear Scottish accent "Mah names Miranda! An' this here is Jack!" she gestured to the boy. "Hey" the boy, Jack, said. "Are you guys first years too?" jack asked plopping down on a seat. "Yeah!" henrey answered getting braver. "Do you know each other?" Henrey asked jack and Miranda. "Know each other? We've been best friends since birth!" Miranda answered sitting next to Rachel. "Want to play explodin' snap?" she asked Rachel. "Um… I don't know how." Before Miranda could reply there was another knock on the door. A girl with bushy red hair followed by a boy with black hair and emerald eyes entered. "Have any of you seen a toad? A friend of ours lost one" Replies of no rang around the compartment. "Oh well, thank you. I'm Rose Weasly and this is my cousin Albus Potter. We better be going, but we'll see you at the feast!" the girl then left, dragging Albus behind her. "Well that was strange" all of them said at once then laughed at. Miranda continued to instruct Rachel on how to play exploding snap, Jack piping up every so often and Henrey continued to read until they arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
